AV Adult Videos
by Rutina
Summary: AU, Lemon. Being bankrupt before starting Uni is not unusual. That being the least of your troubles, however, is rather unusual. The main problems come in the form of working at an upscale porno company and Riku, it's star. Can't forget that bastard. RS


Right, it's disgustingly short, but it's only meant to be the opening chapter to suck you in /shot/. First time ever uploading something decent... I shock myself.

**Plot:** Sora - Just started Uni, and completely and utterly broke. As you do. Turning to Roxas, his well-off older brother, may seem like the easy solution, but discovering that Roxas actually works in an upscale, internationally successful porno company is only the beginning of his problems. Not forgetting their stuck up yet totally gorgeous 'film' star Riku. Can't forget being made to have sex - on camera, no less - with said Riku. (Seems uni is the least of his troubles after all.)

* * *

Sora was broke.

This was nothing unusual – any teenager just starting university is bound to be in debt at some time or another. Most people would recommend living on school campus during university, because buying your own place when you've just left school with absolutely no money and already up to your eyeballs in loans for your desired 'further education' is not the greatest way to start in life. But regardless, this was what Sora had done.

A small, dingy flat rented to him for a ridiculously (yet barely affordable) cost by a friend, is where we find Sora. A small kitchen, with an overlarge table crammed into the centre, and a tiny box television perched daintily on a shelf. What appears to be a large closet contains a bed and desk, with an ancient, threadbare swivel stool. One last door opens into a tiled cupboard stuffed with a toilet, sink and a shower attachment hung onto the wall. A small, slim figure has his scruffy brown head buried inside the depths of the toilet bowl, retching the contents of stomach from the previous night – which is probably mainly alcohol and a disgusting vegetable curry.

Sora clawed blindly at what he hoped to be the edge of the sink as he rose groggily from the toilet bowl. He slapped his cheeks with cold water, and wiped all leftovers of his previous activities with the rough hand towel. With a low grunt, he yanked on the light switch and stumbled out of the bathroom and collapsed weakly onto the dusty mattress of his bed. Throwing an arm over his eyes, he sighed deeply.

His situation wasn't good – he had disregarded all good advice and immediately bought his own place as soon as he left school, drunk on the youthful sense of freedom and independence. He had failed to qualify for a scholarship to Hollow Bastion University, and rather than accepting the offer of another one from Twilight Town Community College, he had applied for Hollow Bastion anyway, and taken out a massive loan to pay the horrendous fees. Looking back, Sora felt like a complete idiot. At the time, he had been over the moon. He was free, and had escaped to the big wide world away from his sheltered small town family life. He was going to the best university in all the worlds – how could it possibly get any better?

The cocky attitude had quickly flown the coop, however, when he first saw the flat. Cid, an old friend of his fathers', had offered him a flat dirt cheap – not a skanky bedsit where you had to share a bathroom and kitchen with the rest of the building, but a flat with its own facilities. After he had arrived and unlocked the door, he had immediately whipped out his mobile and proceeded to yell profanities to Cid over the phone until he had been foolishly persuaded that the flat wasn't _that bad_, not really. And later, Sora had grudgingly admitted, it wasn't. It was clean, had electricity, gas and running water, and he could even get a Wi Fi connection from his bedroom (the neighbours had obviously not bothered to secure their network). The only real problem was the lack of _space._ His parents had allowed him to take his bed, desk and TV from home. With the wardrobe already taking up most of the space in the tiny bedroom, he had spent several hours sweating, trying to jam in his desk and bed around it. As soon as he had set foot in the kitchen Sora knew that his TV would, under no circumstances, fit in that miniscule space. So Sora had gone straight down to the nearest charity shop and sold his TV, and bought a much, much smaller television, a chair and an ancient office stool.

After stepping back and surveying his first afternoons work as an independent student, Sora knew that he was completely and utterly screwed.

And he needed a job.

--

"Roxas, I need a job."

Sora, still collapsed in a semi-conscious stupor on his bed, mumbled down the phone to his brother. Roxas was a year older than Sora, blonde, and extremely clever. Accepted in Hollow Bastion U on a scholarship without batting an eyelid, he was sharing a wonderfully huge flat with his roommate and earning an amount of money a year that most people deeming impossible for a boy yet to reach 20. It was to Roxas that Sora turned to when he was in trouble, and now Sora couldn't think of a situation where he needed him more.

"_Roxas, _I need a freakin' job."

"Alright, alright, don't have a cow. But you really shouldn't ring me when you're hung over, you know how PMS-y you get."

"Roxas."

"Okay, okay, I get it. So why are you twittering on about needing a job?"

Sora closed his eyes and kneaded them gently with his fingers. A splitting migraine wasn't really the ideal condition to have while making a phone call, but Sora knew he couldn't put it off.

"I'm stuck in a crummy little flat, which Cid is charging me an arm and a leg for despite being a considerable price slash, I just got the monthly statement for electricity, water, and gas, and despite the fact I've barely _touched _any of it, I'm being charged the rest of my limbs including my penis for. So, I need to bring in some money. Kind of like NOW."

There was loud rush of static from the other end of the line as Roxas breathed out slowly, a sure sign he was thinking things over. Sora knew that Roxas would be more helpful in getting him a decently well paid job at short notice than any job agency – he had connections. Roxas remained silent, but he could hear the rustle of turning pages, which meant he was flicking through his address book. After a moment of soothing paper noises, Roxas cleared his throat.

"I've got some stuff, Sora... part time waiter at The Usual Spot, weekends only."

Sora shook his head, but winced, immediately regretting it.

"I've got some history with the brunette chick that works there... Olette."

Roxas grunted disapprovingly.

"Night watchman at the Shinra factory, 9pm 'til 1."

"Psychology lecture ends at half eight."

"Clearing skittles at the Leisure centre, Friday and weekend evenings."

"Pay?"

"Painful."

"Next."

Roxas sighed over the phone. "Sora, I haven't got much else. I seriously think you'd be better off going down to the job centre." Sora thumped the duvet beside him in frustration, and groaned loudly. The sound didn't echo around the tiny roof – it was flat, muffled, and ended so violently it could have been a scream. There was another rush of static on the other end of the line, and Sora heard Roxas doing some serious shifting on the other end of the phone. After more quiet, Sora broke the silence.

"Rox?"

The only reply was more silence. Sora was about to speak up again when Roxas butt in.

"You could always come and work with me." His words were rushed, spilling out of his mouth so quickly they were tripping over each other and softly muffled. Sora blinked in surprise. He had never wondered what Roxas did for a living – Roxas had never told, and he had never asked. He felt a slight prickling on the back of his neck, as if he was being told something he shouldn't know. The feeling of fluttering as a child listens through a keyhole. It seemed almost like he was intruding on a part of his brother's life that should be left alone, yet Roxas was mentioning it. Sora swallowed the ridiculous ramblings of his mind.

"What?"

"Has your hair completely cloaked your ears? I asked if you wanted to come and work with me. The pay's really good, and you'll probably only have to work weeknights and one day a weekend. You in?"

Well, he seemed fine. But Sora still wasn't entirely sure.

"That sounds great, but... what do you do?"

"Okay, if you come round tomorrow, I'll take you over. I'm sure Axel won't mind if I nick his car for once – "There was an indignant shout in the background, but Roxas ignored it. "I'm sure Xiggy won't mind, we always need more hands. You can probably just be a runner or something, that way you won't have to work so many hours, and you won't get called in constantly like I do."

Sora was slightly shocked. Roxas had completely run straight by his question, which was nothing like him. It was Sora who would avoid questions like the plague, and never gave people a straight answer. And it wasn't like Roxas to babble, either – unless it was barbs or sarcasm, it took momentous effort to get him to talk at all.

"... so anyway, if you come over after your last class ends – hang on, you don't have classes on a Saturday, do you? Get your lazy ass here about 6, then, we normally work evenings."

Sora tried one last time in vain to try and get the answer out of Roxas.

"This sounds awesome, Rox, but what do you actu-"

"So I'll see at 6, then? I've got to go, Axel's got some posh dinner or crap he's got to and he's dragging me along for some unknown reason."

Sora could hear Axel yelling something about someone who would stop him slitting his wrists with a steak knife out of a desperate attempt to end the boredom that will consume him during the hors d'oeuvres, which was broken off by Roxas's sarcastic laughter.

"See ya, Sora!"

"No, wait Roxas -"The line went dead, and Sora flung his phone disgustedly further down the bed, where it bounced and fell onto the floor with a resounding thump. Cursing quietly, he buried his throbbing skull underneath his musty pillows and waited for the pain to ease. His brain, wavering on the edge of sleep, chugged sluggishly through this new information. So, he could get a job – a well paying one with fairly decent hours, where he knew at least one person. But his brother had completely left out the information which determined actually what, in fact, this job was.

His body now almost completely succumbed to slumber, Sora drifted off to sleep with images of rows upon rows of filthy public toilets, prostitutes, and people dancing around slaughtered animals. His last conscious thought before his dreams took control of his brain and wiped all reason from his mind for the next eight hours, was that his brother had lied to him, for the first time in his life.

And now Sora was more afraid of what his brother was avoiding telling him than anything else.

--


End file.
